Loudest field
by Arokham
Summary: Au from the episode Loudest Yard, where things getting out of control, will lead Lincoln to embark on a journey to regain the honor of his family name and love
1. Chapter 1

**First of all thank you for giving this story a chance, which I have already published in the Spanish speaking section of Fanfiction. I would appreciate if in case it was to your liking the history to receive your comments, critics and advice everything is well received. One last point to highlight, English is not my native language, to achieve the translation I made use of different means from the well-known Google translator to others, if in case I caused any inconvenience please forgive me in advance, thanks and enjoy it**

 **AFTER THE GAME**

Being the middle child in a big family is a responsibility that few would dare to carry if they had a choice, but for Lincoln Loud that was not the case, he was not ashamed of being the only boy in a big Group of girls

For him, each one was as unique and special as that which preceded or happened, sportsman, artistic, poetic, etc., his sisters enjoyed being who they were and he enjoyed being the column in which they could support as many times as they needed, they had their problems Like all family, but love, friendship and, above all, the trust they bestowed on him always triumphed over the chaos of the family, for these were far more valuable than the most radiant of the trophies he could win, or any quarrel he could happen. Lincoln Loud would never dare to try to break that fragile bond of trust that he had created with much effort throughout his life, at least not on purpose. It is for that reason that in the depths of his being, he kept wondering what the hell he had done, in that moment of fleeting stupidity that was costing him dearly, a trick that had taken things too far, the shame in the faces of his Sisters confirmed it, next to that pain camouflaged in looks of absolute anger of its parents.

\- RUN - was what his mind told him, and he did, I try ... I try the best I can, flee from an angry crowd that cursed his name to all voices and that sooner rather than later I would end up catching him.

Later, after the party, the road home became long and silent, the Loud family inside the vehicle had stopped its so characteristic chaos, an atmosphere of tension flooded the interiors of that battered van, which Lincoln had aptly nicknamed vanzilla.

All tried to take their eyes off the guilty ones of such a shameful act, failing every so often in their purpose, for their part the involved ones could not avoid to cross the look in the hope of being able to see some relief in the look of the other, looking Possibly a look that told them that that act was not worthy of such a sentence that naturally they knew that it would fall on them.

-I can not understand children,- Patriarch Loud said as he stopped at a red light.

\- I do not know how they did it, but they got the whole family out to make me laugh all over Michigan, felt ... no ... it was like my final in Break Dance competition .. - allowed himself to let out a tear and a Little sob

-It could be said that ..- I improvise Luan, trying to give a comic relief

\- Now I do not cut short with a more threatening voice, making a "I'm sorry" was the only thing the comedian could answer.

-What your father means is that we are very disappointed in his behavior,- said the mother, entering the sermon.

\- The crowd hates Loud. Why do they hate me? - Seeing their father crying was enough proof that things had gone completely out of control, no one remembered seeing him so stressed, neither so overwhelmed nor so fragile from the first past of April. Lincoln and Lynn watched the scene incredulously the scene, they had made to mourn to his father, an accomplishment of the most deplorable. The little hope they had to lean on the rest of the girls was dissipated in front of the looks of disappointment and denial on the part of all.

-I'm sorry,- the athlete thought fit to say, even expectant of the answer she would receive, Lincoln for his part still could not find the right combination of words that could express a minimum of regret.

\- Of course you feel miss, I replied as Mr. Lynn who was returning to continue the long journey home

\- I could expect this trick from Lincoln. But of you, Lynn, someone so mature and responsible with the disciplines he practiced. "Everyone could feel the melancholy tone in his mother's voice, the silent sob of a wounded heart.

\- Lincoln ...? His mother's voice seemed to pull him out of the trance to which his guilt and shame had induced him.

"Lincoln, honey, I just wanted you to do a little exercise, I did not expect your laziness to be so great as to endanger the physical health of your sister-

\- But mom was only an ez ..! - replied the hurriedly

\- Lynn Jr, Your mother is not yet finished! - Cut off Mr. Loud sharply, leaving the rest of his children breathless.

\- I'm sorry - As if it were a dejavu, these words were said in unison, with the same pain and regret that the first time, obtaining the same result.

\- Kids ... and this goes for everyone, they have to understand that their actions have consequences, that their good or bad decisions also belong to others, that is why they are punished from now on, Lyn and Lincoln - Los Loud gave a small General panting, although chaos and mischief were common at home, parents were never so severe in dictating a punishment, they never said it so seriously, never so earnestly.

-Lincoln you're punished for the next thirty days, and that means no comics, manga, video games or television, I'll take your laptop and you can only use the room when you have tasks to do, we will also limit Clyde's visits to two For a week, you'll go straight home, no stops, no arcades, no games, you're not in any club so I want you home early, understood? "Lincoln allowed himself a small moan as he pressed his knees to His hands trying to mitigate the pain

-If Mama- It was the only thing I could answer with a choked voice.

Lyn Jr, I think it is enough punishment to crash and not be able to perform any sports activates for the next fifteen days, but that does not make you less guilty with your brother you lied to us, that is why I will extend your rest for five more.

"But Mom," he replied. "In two weeks, the soccer season begins, and if we do not give our annual beating to the fools of Hazeltucky we will not be lucky the rest of the games.

\- I have already given my verdict, Miss. Also talk to the coach, the team exchanged places in the game with another team in the youth league, so I do not want any objections. Understood?

\- It was supposed to be my revenge. - Murmured obfuscated

\- You said something Jr - warned the father

"Nothing ... Dad ... excuse me," he replied with an atypical fear in her.

...

The last two weeks had not been simple for Lincoln Loud, nor for anyone who dared to bear that last name. The game video of the final of the American Football League had quickly become a trend for social networks from the first day of its publication, past the days and was a funny viral anecdote. All saw to a lesser or greater extent their activities, social and labor affected by such an event, the name Loud in the streets had become synonymous with mockery, failure and distrust.

Luan's phone had stopped ringing, the gossip of the shame of the rooster camp had marathonically traversed the ears of parents of both children and adolescents, no one needed a Loud cheering party. Those nights in which Luna was going to play in the "The Scream" season bar, trying to steal the attention of a certain girl, she was only receiving blows and rude to the triumph of the roosters by inebriated parishioners. Lucy Loud, the gothic poet, felt more alone and miserable than ever, the artists' Guild of the Red Moon decided to reduce her time on the pallet, considering her unworthy and stained with the filth of shame. Lana and Lola sought mutual support, ready to resist all that tide of stupidity that would surely fall upon them, together in the bees could feel the safety of their crew, but separately the story changed drastically, somehow the judges turned More strict with the blonde competitor, causing him to lose multiple proofs for ridiculous mini-licks, for his part the skilful girl of the animals watched as his little gang moved away little by little from her, and no one followed her adventures, nor accompanied her in the Workshop, so at the foot of a tortoise she was alone, accompanied only by her faithful frog Hoops, all this followed by disapproving looks of adults who shook their heads every time they saw them. Lisa did not know much, only that under pressure of the student group, had suspended its classes in the state of Michigan, dedicating entirely to his personal projects, locked up all day in his room. Leni did not seem to understand the hints of her classmates, she could not understand the ridicule of the rest of the adolescents of her surroundings, only Lori seemed to take this situation with a certain maturity, it was no secret that she craved that the days passed with more speed, given That his future was outside the bounds of Royal Woods, where he would leave behind all the humiliation that his brother had indirectly provoked in her, which is why the last days of class, he did not mind fouling his fists with the blood of some other Inept that he dared to make fun of one of his sisters.

Lynn Loud had the questionable fortune of being indisposed during these days, reason why it could not be seen firsthand as that snowball began to grow without control, of how in the streets of that traditional suburb the songs of the Humiliation of the Loud brothers, the only sign of the bitter failure was seen in those letters, sent by multiple leaders of the many sports in which it shone, who decided by image of their teams to separate it from them. As promised, only the Royal Woods Soccer team allowed him to continue, under the promise of qualifying for the national tournament. Each letter felt him as the strongest of the blows to his pride, the humiliation to his self-esteem, which could only be expressed in bitter tears that he shared with his beloved sisters.

\- "Lincoln's selfish man caused all this" - stammered some.

\- "It's his fault, it's all his fault" - Other lamented

\- "It does not deserve to be our brother" - It was the general precept of all at the end of each meeting of sisters.

It did not take them much to forgive Lynn, for her actions, in the end, according to her perceptions she was no more than a victim of the infamous and selfish white-haired boy.

For Lincoln Loud, the considerable increase in school bullies, the giggles disguised in the gossip of the girls around every corner, and even the very particular incident related to his grandfather in one of his already typical video calls, had become something so Common as breathing, if this was the farewell to his life at the Royal Woods primary, was by far the worst anyone could live in, the case of the Gallos vs Hockers had set a precedent in his long list of public humiliations , One that would possibly haunt him for the rest of his life.

But that could bear it, he had endured worse things, what really bothered him was to see how each person he loved most in the world was dragged along with him to his rottenness, he knew that if there was a solution for this, it would not be As simple as another self-humiliating video.

At home the penance he paid for his bullshit had left him plenty of free time, perhaps enough to know that he was a step away from madness.

-Thirty-two,-he said softly, the cracks in the ceiling remained thirty-two, he had counted them from the first day of his confinement.

-Man, I miss school days, you're saying loud, those days were horrible.- He retorted, pounding his forehead with his palm.

\- But seriously, they know that if I miss, that one of the girls cross that door needing help with one of their crazy problems - He told the empty room, hoping maybe a response from someone or something to get him out of his loneliness, but neither Even the vague idea that there were dimensional beings who appreciated his so-called comments, could calm him, the two weeks subsequent to the incident, his sisters were reluctant to cross any word with him, and that resulted in a total abandonment of them to his Relationship with his only brother

-Only fifteen more days.- He sighs melancholically at the boy, as he returns to the cozy recounting of those dark cracks.

-Twenty-two, twenty-one, Thirty-one- His body, lying on his bed seemed to yield to the tempting invitation of morpheus, his eyelids became heavy, and his body entered an absolute relaxed, ready to go to his dream world, or Maybe not yet.

A few knocks on his door interrupted that journey, which felt more glorious, than it might have been - Go ahead, whoever you are, you know that it has no lock on the door-

-Hi, Lincoln.-There was a timid voice, which forced the pelbler to rise from his bed with complete exaltation.

-Ly..Lynn, hello,- he heard himself say in a voice that tried to disguise the joy of his impertinence, to feel that she was the oasis that brought him out of this hell of solitude, for now that he remembered things were not Simple for her, although in the few days she went through school she still maintained her status as a rude girl, at home she was no more than a small and frightened girl who, like Lincoln, was pestered by the weight of her guilt, At least they did not ignore her, her sisters seemed to give her their full support.

So he saw her again, he looked radiant in his crimson sportswear, which so aptly marked the number one on his back, his smile so full of confidence and determination. It seemed funny to him to feel for some reason at this moment that that soccer ball in his hands emphasized its beauty like the greatest of the accessories, felt like it had not seen it in years, that that image that had engraved in its memories does not Could be associated with that of the girl he saw now.

\- I was wondering, if you want to practice a little with me - He said while his face was smiling and shrugging

\- I ... I do if I want, I say you ... Your foot, you still need to recover, right?

\- This old scratch, I'm fine, my foot is ready to kick butt, and better to release it with my little brother - He said it with a unique joy and warmth that would allow the child emulate the smile of his sister on his face.

\- Trust me! - He said as he threw that old ball at his hands

-I ... I trust you,- he said, as surely as he could.

\- Then I'll wait for you down in the garden-

-Sure,-the boy replied.

\- Two to doubt, ha, .. do not delay-

He would not do it, not now or ever, much less with Lynn, if things were to improve there was no better starting point than the end, if this was the opportunity to regain the confidence of even one of his sisters he would not miss it , Much less if it meant that things would be as before. God knew how much he longed for things to be as before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings, I wanted to thank them for the support they gave me to this fic, they do not know how much their comments, their follow marks, and all their readings, not to mention their rewiews that become what motivates me to continue writing, Thank you all, thank you very much indeed. Now answer some Rewiew if you wish you can publish yours pointing out my mistakes, tips and things to improve.**

 **Red Rain: Thank you, my friend, I also remember that chapter, with a bit of bitterness but I remember, we will soon see the consequence that forced many things to rethink the child, thank you friend for the comment.**

 **Some1: Hello,: D, I really hope that you give your time to read my story, thanks bro, I'll try to correct this error sooner to make the reading clearer and more enjoyable.**

 **Dartth: Thank you, my friend, many, I am fascinated that you liked it, I hope you accompany us in this adventure that there are many things to carry out, much trip to go, thanks bro.**

 **Bridgete: I can give you the reason in this chapter Lincoln learned the lesson, but that does not distance him from the consequences of those acts, not to mention that all that mass of the population has crossed out the loud, thanks for your comment and if you have any doubts , Or criticize of all the well is received**

 **Lynn**

To live is very similar to being on a roller coaster, as in it, it will have its highs as well as its lows, Lincoln knew firsthand, what today was repaired tomorrow could be broken dawn, that was almost imperturbable law in the Loud - But how do I survive a big family? Easy, just a word "FOCUSED" - that was what answered a curious Clyde when he raised this question, and his answer was not totally crazy, living in a large family was just like living with a large parcel of memories, Good or bad but at last memories - what do I focus on? Easy brother, just in the good things, like the birth of Lisa and the twins, or the first words of Lucy, is also this time I went to the music store with Luna, or the first day of jokes with Luan. I was not expecting that, not that, even better my fifth Christmas - for Lincoln those memories were an essential part of who he was, they defined him as a Loud, especially that of Christmas, where he discovered what his role was in his Noisy family.

Christmas in royal Woods tends to be magical, winter dresses with a beautiful white veil to all the houses, and a holiday spirit floods every home of this joyful community, the Loud house with its so shrill chaos was no exception, And the night before was proof of it, the Christmas dinner was filled with the youthful spirit of the little ones, as of the seriousness and amenity of the adults, the guests, the McBride family had arrived not long ago to Royal Woods and with them A little boy who sooner or later would become the best friend of the only boy in the large family, the food was not lacking, Mrs. Loud's famous salmon loved them all, while that juicy turkey courtesy of their guests had concluded a dinner Of a Christmas Eve that had been left for the memory.

The next morning all the girls woke up early, each one at the speed of locomotive excited to the first level, looking for that gift that saint should have brought them. Loud, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln opened their presents with much anticipation and excitement, their parents with Lucy in their arms admired such a wonderful scene that was for them the greatest gift they could receive . Late afternoon things seemed to calm down, maybe for most of the girls, but not for Lynn Jr. the energetic fifth girl of the Louds was inspecting every room, wearing a cheerful red dress and sketching a huge smile, the Girl seemed to be looking for something or maybe someone, the little girl was known for her legendary energy, since she was very small it was already a problem to try to contain her, her explosive energy had taken her many times to the hospital, but since the only son was old enough to Acting like a good playmate, things seemed to have calmed down a lot.

-Where are you Lincoln?-He said softly as he studied Lucy's room carefully.

-Hey Lucy, do you know where Lincoln is?- He asked the baby, who did not answer.

-He'll never find me here- Little Loud allowed himself a slight, haughty giggle.

\- No doubt this hiding place is ... .-

\- I found you! - With a smile on his lips, I touch the white hair of his little brother who could not even catch his breath.

\- This is not fair Dynn - stammered the little one, while Lynn tried to contain his revelry, she loved to play with his brother felt much closer to him than with the rest of the girls, because it was not only because of They shared the room and often the bathtub, she felt that with Lincoln not only had brother, had a friend, an adventurous comrade, tried in the past to give opportunity to the rest of his sisters obviously, but Luan was boring, Luna was always weird and Leni and Lori were too old to understand, not forgetting Lucy clearly that in fact was just a baby.

\- Again you're talking like a baby, Ja, Ja, Ja, now you're Lincoln, I hide and you look for me-

\- Do I have to count up to five Dynn? - asked the infant with embarrassment while awkwardly trying to represent the numbers with his little fingers.

\- Yeah, like Blarney, what ...

\- Lincoln, Lynn Jr. - You hear the father shout from the bottom floor.

\- Your grandfather wants to see them download treasures right now - You could hear a great joy in the words of Rita

-Pop pop - the children screamed eagerly as they hurried down the stairs

\- And be careful not a poni Leni, Ja, Ja, Ja- He heard a very friendly and welcoming voice.

When the brothers came down, they came across the wonderful scene, it was his grandfather sitting in a big chair taking gifts with a big release of an old military bag, being in front of him felt like seeing the very same St. Nicholas, of course if Santa had passed Most of his life on the front.

\- Now it's your turn my little Luna, let's see that he has the bag of old Pop Pop, where I put them, ... of course here is - The old man approached a small box adorned with a bow, Luna avidly opened it only to find two pieces of Paper, his face reflected a great doubt that the grandfather translated into an immediate explanation.

\- Are tickets Luna - Tickets ..? - I ask the little girl.

\- For the concert of Mick Swagger, is a rock musician, the boys of the barbershop say that to hear it literally changes your life, I would go with you but I am not very friendly of the British, but your father perhaps can go with you he was in England "Will not you go with her, Lynn?" Those last words from Grandfather's mouth rang with a very atypical hardness in him, though when it came to Albert's relationship with Lynn he always tended to lead to very uncomfortable situations.

\- Cour .. Of course, of course dad, I say Pop Pop, father-in-law ?, .. There is god ... - whispered the patriarch Loud who now was terrified.

\- I told you to just call me Albert, Loud. Do you understand? "" Yes, yes, sir, "he replied shakily as he raised his hand in salutation to provoke the laughter of his daughters.

\- Having girls, who's next?

\- I grandfather - He heard a small voice at his side

\- Of course, my little Luan, to see that you have your beloved Pop Pop here for you, wait ..., you finished reading the book of jokes I gave you, right?

\- If grandfather, I'll tell you one, which is what a book looks for in war-

-I do not know, Luan," said the old man, trying to suppress his laughter.

\- "The Ha-book", you understand? - the old man burst out laughing to hear that old joke, from his navy book.

\- When did your father give you that book, Rita?" Whispered Mr. Loud to his wife.

\- That was very funny Luan, but do you know who else gave him laughter?

\- Who?- The little comedian asked as she wriggled her legs trying to hold back the emotion.

\- This friend - Grandpa then took a wooden doll from his bag causing a squeal of joy and excitement of the girl

-This is the cookie captain, he's a sailor just like your beloved grandfather, and he'll be your friend as long as you make people laugh."

-Thank you, grandpa,- the girl with tears of happiness embraced the old man before running off to the couch to perform a new act.

\- And now where is my fantastic duo, Oh, there they are?

-Hi, Grandpa,-the Loud brothers said in unison.

-Come on in. They were good kids, right?- They both nodded happily.

-All right, then, let's see what's in the grandfather's bag, yes, these are, well the first will be for the best granddaughter in the world." Lynn's eyes sparkled with an indescribable emotion, an emotion that would then be extinguished by revealing the contents Of your gift

-It's a dress,-he said with palpable disappointment.

-It does not seem great to you, Rita told me you'd love it-

-Yes, I like grandfather, I like it very much, he said, approaching his grandfather to give him a hug that would disguise his disappointment. Finished the hug Albert recovered himself with a sigh, adjusting his being to the chair that supported him, asking with sufficiency - Well, where is my favorite friend? , Go, so you're there -

With a leap the little Loud rushed to the grandfather to give him a big hug, the old man answered the most loving and delicate that a man of his size could afford.

-Look at you, you're a big boy, and I see that winter has left you snow on the roof.- His hands moved at the sound of his words, disarranging the white hair of his only grandson.

-It's not snow, it's my hair Pop Pop-

\- I know, I know, tell me friend you were training that special blow of the navy to teach you,

-Yes, Grandpa-With great confidence in his abilities, Lincoln raised his fist with a small but direct blow to the old man's arm.

-That was a very good friend-Albert was aware that Mr. Loud was someone who was openly opposed to violence, the same had in the past called the father his grandchildren and hippie fatherless without benefit to his paternal counterpart, but That did not prevent him from teaching her a little self-defense to his grandson, both Lynn and Albert knew that life was hard, Lincoln would possibly meet her in his life and that many times the answer to their tests was a direct fist in the face of the "Very good blow, my friend," he said, congratulating his grandson.

\- I also practiced that blow grandfather, I can show you if you want. - Lynn Jr.'s voice seemed to get him out of his thoughts, seeing her met with a determined look, eager to show his skills, the man gave a sigh and raised the small To his legs

\- Lynn, honey good girls do not beat their grandparents - Lynn did not understand the words, was still too small to understand the connotation of their refusal, but it is not prevented the girl's eyes began to numb, inside her chest felt a A new sensation for her, it hurt, but she did not know to say because, perhaps, it was perhaps because she had trained so much, perhaps more than her little brother and now his grandfather did not let him try it, small tears rolled down his cheeks, Lincoln could see them , I try to approach her, but the grandfather stopped him, he knew exactly what the girl felt, he knew that feeling, frustration.

Caressing her brown hair apologized - Forgive me honey, I was a fool, let me show that blow - Lynn could not understand why his grandfather had apologized, because he called himself a fool,

\- I do not know Pop Pop- He hesitated.

Come on, Lynn, show old Albert everything you've been training. "Lynn just smiled as she struck the old man's arm perfectly, a blow that seemed to free her from all the pain in his chest.

-Oh, girl, that was a very good blow, you're almost as strong as your old Pop Pop at your age.- The proud girl of his coup nodded happily in response.

\- Pop Pop, what is my gift - From a flip of his jacket the boy recovered the attention of his grandfather who seemed to remember his job with his grandson. In his suitcase, I retrieved one of the last gifts I had. It was then that the little boy's heart began to stir frantically, he could see it wrapped in colored papers, it was a sphere, almost as big as his head, it was a ball maybe, it was very likely. Without recklessness to have it in the hands the child ripped the colorful papers that enveloped it, to reveal the obvious, it was a ball, that could see it, but it was much bigger than anyone at home, monochromatic geometric shapes adorned the ball, what Was, for Lincoln it was something new, had never had such a ball in hand, one that did not feel like such.

\- It's a soccer ball son - Soccer? - that was a new word, like the ball for the

I put the old man down, and that's how it was. Soccer, although not so popular in America, was still the king of sports, its simple rules and the ease with which it could be played made it a sport within reach of the vast majority and if Albert wanted his only grandson to be a great Athlete, soccer seemed like a good starting point.

\- Do you want your old Pop Pop to teach you to play soccer? The little boy nodded quickly and taking the ball he went into the garden with his grandfather.

"I just hope your father does not teach other things to Lincoln." He sighed in resignation, only to notice Lynn Jr.'s unflinching stare at the door that led to the garden of the house.

\- Hey Lynn, let's help mom in the kitchen What do you say?

-I want to go with Grandfather and Lincoln to the garden, -he said, pointing to the garden door.

The father gave a worried look to his wife. -I do not know Rita, do you think that's a good idea?-

-Yes, I think that if Lynn, besides being my father, I do not think he would let his granddaughter hurt himself, and he could use some exercise," I say, resting his hand on her husband's shoulder.

-Okay, sweetheart, you can go with the grandfather and your little brother, but promise us that you'll be careful, if they play hard to play, do not be afraid to go home.- Playing with his hair and giving him a kiss on his forehead, Mr. Locking the door, letting Lynn out into the garden, begging heaven that this time her energy would not cause her to crash like she had in the past.

Between the white snow that had covered that wonderful garden, and the swinging of the winter winds that shook the scanty leaves of that old tree, took one of the most significant moments that had then had the two young men of different ages, Lincoln with His small and clumsy legs tried to receive the passes, failing in his great majority of times, Pop Pop on his side, enjoyed the scene, the effort that the child put to keep up the pace, to show that he could be as good as him, - Very good pass friend - a big smile was the only response of the infant before failing the reception again. The ball, rolled by the white blanket that snow had woven during the winter, only stopped at the feet of the energetic little, - Dynn pass the soccer - Shout your little brother moving his arm with energy, - Soccer, said Lynn While he took the ball with his hands - Chutalo cariño, use your feet - Lynn was not slow to understand the idea, put the ball on the ground, raised his leg, and with all his strength, his foot impact the ball. It was then, that only there he could feel it, an energy, with emotion, also with force, and a happiness that could not explain, a mass of feelings gathered in a kick, felt that nothing mattered, his heart told that it was her and him Ball. Pop Pop stopped the ball with a little difficulty, only later to direct his gaze to Lynn totally surprised.

\- Hey Junior, you want to practice with us - she said full of emotion, while the girl was still trying to understand what had happened, I then look at her grandfather, his little brother and the ball, it was then that he knew that the answer He would not find her standing in the middle of the snow, at full speed ran to the ball, joining the game.

That evening was different from the others, Pop Pop was surprised by the energy of the children, Lynn ran like a professional, his maneuvers with the ball felt so natural, Lincoln was trying to keep up with him, each fall only meant A small laugh in the child, who never looked away from his older sister. Perhaps he had not achieved his goal, perhaps Lincoln was not so interested in sport, but he was satisfied, the smiles on the faces of his grandchildren were irreplaceable, and that time spent together was the best reward he could receive. Even in the afternoon the sky seemed to darken, the brothers could hear their mother's call to dinner, looking satisfied the marks of the field decided that it was time to enter, the fun was over, like the sun that had been hidden. A face of sadness carved into Lynn's face as she picked up the ball covered with wintry snow. "Thank you for letting me play with you, you're the best brother in the world," he said as he held out the ball to his little brother. Door that connected the garden with the interiors, ideas in his head about what had happened that afternoon did not allow him to hear the creaking of a paper, which sounded behind her.

\- Dynn- Heard to say to his brother, the girl only able to stop, dissipating all idea in his head twist to see it. The boy, who was only two years away with her, was holding out his arms, holding the soccer ball that was his Christmas present, now wrapped roughly in scraps of colored paper, showing one of the most wonderful smiles he had ever seen In his life, he approached her slowly, silence became absolute, the north wind played with their hair as little shards of snow, like glass angels danced between the two, the stars seemed to shine much more before a moon "Said Dynn," the child repeated, slowly approaching a Lynn who felt another batch of indescribable emotions in her being.

With an absolute smile and an incomparable love the little Loud delicately handed ball to his hands

\- Merry Christmas Dynn -

The little girl can not hold back the tears, pouncing on her brother, she hugged him, as hard as she could, the best she could do, as if the world was ending today, and that was the only place she wanted to be. His tears touched the hair of his younger brother, the one who, being only a child, had understood his feelings better than anyone else.

Since Christmas things were different, that summer Lynn discovered the world of sports. Basketball, Baseball, Martial Arts, took the place of her dresses and wrists, a place that perhaps always belonged to her, she was sure of herself, sure that there would be nothing that could stop her, she knew that whenever he fell , His little brother would be at his side to raise it, and that at the end of the day no matter how many games this, or how many sports practice, that garden, and that old ball, with his brother were all that mattered.

Times change and people change too. The Loud house was not the same as it was six Christmases ago, the family had grown in numbers and chaos.

So that autumn afternoon in that radiant garden, under the paternal embrace of those golden leaves that decorated that old ash, which time seemed to stop for that two children, continued to throw that old ball as it was six years ago in that Far away christmas Silence permitted the breeze to play those faded leaves of autumn, the silence brought with it the last songs of the birds that predicted next winter, silence was all that protected them.

\- Lincoln - her voice becoming melodious like that of that little girl who years ago discovered her place in this world of the hand, of who was and still was her world, broke that silence that felt eternal. The boy just smiled at his words, causing the girl a shame.

"You, ... Are you angry with me?" The evasion in his eyes, his broken voice, the pain and pain in his words, was enough to know that it hurt, that question tormented her, feelings she wanted Expel but that perhaps the words would not be enough to achieve it.

\- No, Lynn, I ... I could never be angry with you - receiving the continuous pass - If there is someone who should be angry, those would be you and the girls -

-Lincoln ... -

\- I'm the only one to blame for all this madness, Daddy's tears and the injury on your foot, it was all my fault, I can not blame the girls for getting away from me all this time, I set them to that, I ... me I deserve this, and if the girls decide they have never ... .-

-Silence Link! - With a scream full of fury and pain, the athlete shut up her little brother

-I could have denied it, I could have said no,-he said, as he pressed his fists against his T-shirt trying to mitigate frustration.

-Lynn, you ... your not-

-Lincoln, you always, ... you've always been there for everyone, even if you did not earn anything for doing it, you were always there to give us your time, your patience and your love, to us, a lot of selfish girls who never deigned Even to share yours. That afternoon when I stopped your fight with Lola, and I could hear of your problem, I felt it was my opportunity to be there for you, to be able to be an older sister for the first time. I wanted to become a champion, that you were the best, but maybe ... -

Lincoln tried to respond, to tell him that everything was fine, but his breath seemed to betray him and his words to abandon him.

-Well ... the truth is that in the end I only did for myself, for my damn pride, I ... I wanted those idiots to eat their words, to be crushed by Lincoln Loud, for my little brother, but to To finish finish putting the leg to the bottom-

\- Literally - said giving a smile that was answered by an equal part of his sister.

-The girls can be angry and I understand ... we cause this madness- I sigh as I calmly saw the autumn leaves dance over her- Lori ... Lori says we should not forgive you ... that I should not forgive you, that you ... you have not learned the Lesson ... you're just waiting for the right moment to escape ... I do not believe you ... I can not believe you ... I say you're not like that, you've always been by our side in good and bad, you would not have because now ... .-

-Lynn,- he interrupted. -I could never leave you or the girls, you said so, there is no prize or glory I will always be at his side because they are my sisters.- He continued at the same time with difficulty kicking the ball.

\- He has . You know Lincoln, I was thinking and maybe this sports thing is not something for you, and possibly never is, you're not athletic, you always prefer to sit in your bed to read when I want to run, you prefer to play video games, when I want to Throw a ball, and you decide to help me when I think that no one can support me, you may not be the fastest, not the strongest-

-But do you know anything, little brother?-

For me, you are already perfect -

That last pass, Lincoln did not receive it, only approached to approach girl, extending his arms giving him the biggest hug that had given in his life, his tears of joy and emotion did not stop running on the shoulder of his older sister. Lynn, meanwhile, stroked her white hair, enjoying every second she had in her arms, every second they could share that bond that always held them together. The sky, the leaves and that old ash were the only witnesses of that scene that, like their memories, would remain for all eternity in their hearts.

\- By the way you will have to promise me - I comment between laughter and tears the sportswoman

-Promise?-

-If you're a fool, promise me ... umm ... promise me three times, we'll get out of this together as a family, all together."

-Then it's a promise I'll promise,- he replied, causing an uncontainable laugh between them.

On the way to the night, they talked about many things, Lincoln discovered unexpected things about his athletic sister, while Lynn, little by little managed to understand the complexity of everything that her little brother was passionate about, she did not want that moment to end, not Wanted that dream of which he was part woke up, it was for that reason that decided that perhaps Lucy would not miss it tonight. For Lynn it was not a problem to sneak into her brother's room that night, a little discussion with Lucy was the perfect excuse, maybe later she would have to face her darkness, but the price was worth it, being able to be with Lincoln a little more, That she would always be for him, and that in no way now or ever he would abandon her. They talked long and long, Lynn and Lincoln, talked about the future of what was theirs, their dreams, goals and aspirations, neither wanted to give in to the dream, neither wanted to stop hearing the other's voice

-Lynn? -The boy asked, only to see her sleeping peacefully on his shoulder, with a smile drawn on his face, stammering alive from some final won in dreams, then the child stroking his brown hair, closed his eyes indulging in seduction Of the persistent Morpheo, thousands of ideas went through her mind, she knew she would have to settle the matter with the rest of the girls, and if everything Lynn was telling her about them and Lori would require more than just a plan, maybe Clyde I can help you, maybe things could improve with a little effort, giving a relaxed sigh, I whisper to you - I love you Lynn - so departed the world of dreams in the hope that tomorrow would give him a chance to redeem himself, before Her and the world. But life is a whimsical lady, and fate a lunatic with a terrible sense of humor, what he had tomorrow would change everything, absolutely everything.

 **Hidden message, if you came here thanks for taking the time to read, I write this section to mention certain things that will happen in the next chapter, that is why I have to say that although this story touched the subject of sport in a way (Note the influence of series, such as Captain Tsubasa, Eyeshield 21, Slamdunk, Inazuma Eleven, etc.) does it to give more dynamism to the story, for although the background will be sports (soccer, if you had not noticed) The story will fall absolutely into the drama and personal and emotional development of the characters, having written this, again thank you for getting here.**

\- Twenty-three, thirty-four, pause - the video stopped - Forty-fifty,

\- I'm getting bored, D, I thought we had already decided that we would -

\- Twenty-two, Thirty-three, pause - the video stopped - Maybe you pair of little lovebirds were not watching "King of the rings"

\- First is "The Lord of the rings" and I do not expect anyone in your coefficient to understand the complexity that encompasses the universe of Bolnking-

\- Forty, dodge two, fifty, dodge three, pause - The video stopped - Fifty seconds, passed half a team-

\- But Royal Woods lost, Daniel-

\- I thought he was the only one watching the video-

-Well D, yes, the boy is fast, but a little silly, I write to the wrong side

\- That's why we need it -

"For what a fool?"

\- No, girl, quick.

\- And what is Dan-

\- We will ask you to join the team-

\- And if it says no-

\- My brother is very good at persuading people-

Even in pause the video of that damn yard shone through its dishonorable denouement.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everyone for their support with this one that was my first story at the time, for their comments and rewiews, I invite you, if in case they liked the chapter leave their opinions and if they do not like them, they can also leave them, so be it Just to annoy, any comment is welcome from any good or bad rewiew you can learn a lot, without more to say enjoy the chapter and thanks**

 **Lynnmaster: Thanks for your interest in this story, I hope I will not disappoint you, my friend.**

 **Broken promises**

Then the darkness penetrated his mind, the memories of a happy past faded with each sigh, -Things may never be as before,- he said as he let his body navigate in the sea of his memories, -They have to be like I promised her that - That night, under the celestial light of the moon, she made him promise before falling into the arms of sleep, three oaths that I keep in the depths of his heart.

"Promise me that you will be there whenever I need you"

\- I will always be do not hesitate -

"Promise me that your door will always be open, when I need the embrace of your words"

\- Always be-

"Promise me, that I never ... that you never abandon us brother"

\- Never, never would, never leave you –

\- You failed them ... To ALL - The tides of their memories beat violently to their being, - I did not do it ... I did not fail them - wild and ready to sink it in a reef of melancholy the waves responded, with more fury - Three promises, only that Three promises you broke Lincoln Loud! "The waters charged with more fury, dragging him to the depths of his dark abyss.- It was for the best -he replied agitatedly. The waters quieted, the violent waves ceased, a mysterious calm surrendered all over the sea. -For whom? For whom was the best?- The tears fell from the child's face, he felt as the whole burden of guilt. Dragged slowly to the bottom of that dark sea - I ... I do not know - I knew it - The ocean responded, before dragging it into the depths of its darkness.

With a nervous gasp he awoke, his head ached, tears ran down his face, he could not move, absolute blackness was the only thing his eyes showed him. Where was she? I did not know, what was going on? There was no answer, the voices, the voices of who they were.

-He's dead, is not he?-

\- No, it is not -

\- D, if he's dead, I can get rid of the body-

Was he dead, was he dead, was it impossible, could he feel his breath, smell his breath, nothing he heard and felt made any sense, in fact nothing had made sense since yesterday afternoon, his memories came those words, that "Private" conversation that their ears should never have heard. Everything happened the night before when he went to the bathroom to remove some clothes from the basket by order of the greatest of Loud.

-It's not fair to anyone, Rita.- He could recognize his father's voice coming from the bathroom, he heard himself agitated, fearful, but not at all angry, something that intrigued the boy with white hair.

-Lynn, honey, we knew we'd have to go through things like this when we made the decision to form a big family-

\- I know love, I know, but we have nine very talented girls ... And, well to Lincoln

\- Lynn ...

\- No, I'm going to sacrifice the bright future of all girls, for e ... by their mistake -

He remembered how he felt when he heard it, the nausea he suffered, the guilt, the pain, those feelings that became the fuel of his nightmares

\- In the end the most affected by all this is Lynn Jr, of all its teams only the soccer will allow you to play this season, at least clear until the rostrum see Lincoln's face in a game and start to boo -

Lynn. You ... you know that Lincoln is a good boy, right?

\- Rita, it's not about whether Lincoln is a good guy or not. You know, we can not allow all girls to college, it's because she had sports, Lynn's opportunity to finish in a very good university, but now thanks to ... .goon ... .- After giving A deep breath recomposed "While Jr is close to his brother, it will be impossible to play in a team-

-Lynn Loud, how can you say that, we can not just separate them, destroy the family-

\- I'm sorry, I'm really sorry ... but it's already decided Rita, in the morning I talk to my brother, he covers the favor I owed, I agree to take care of one of the children for as long as necessary-

-Ah ... Leonard, but you hate Leonard, Lynn, please tell me not to talk seriously-

\- Leo lives in Huntington Oaks, it's a pretty nice place, for someone with the talent of Lynn Jr it will not be much trouble to find some team to join -

-No, not Lynn, you can not talk seriously, we can not let our baby move to another city-

\- Rita ... - With calm Mr. Loud slowly approached his wife to embrace her - Love, we have let many things through this house, it is time that we take our responsibility as parents and do the right thing, ... do you support me in this decision ? -

An absolute silence flooded the bathroom, Lincoln still could not believe what he was hearing, he remembered that his sister told him that everything would be fine, that they would get out of this mess as a family, did he lie to her? , So as not to cause him more pain, he did not understand. Every second that passed his heart seemed smaller, the anguish flooded his soul, felt every second was infinite until his mother's response.

\- I am with you, honey, ... you have my support –

Lincoln fell to the floor on his knees, a silent cry came from his lips, while great tears rolled down his cheeks, everything lost meaning, all hope disappeared, Lynn was gone, everything seemed to go from bad to worse.

The voices, seeming to draw him out of his memories, awakening him from the nightmare of remembering those moments, though his head still ached, he could recover, trying to make sense of this situation.

\- Yes, .. Are you moving?

\- Quick, remove the blindfold-

-Ha, I told you I was not dead,-

A great flash of light blinded him for a moment, that darkness that prevented him from seeing had disappeared, although his eyes still adjusted to the dim light that filtered through the vents of that old room could distinguish three figures that in front seemed to whisper things That their ears could not perceive.

-Good morning, friend, I see you woke up, I'm glad you're okay.- Because he called him a friend, Lincoln could not understand, that strange kindness in that situation that he was not yet aware of was intriguing.

\- I'm sorry, I'm serious about tying you hands and feet, also about the band, really the chair too, I do not think it's the most comfortable we have - Tied, chair, a band, those words could only be associated in a way , Was not hard to corroborate his theory, was tied in a chair, inside a room with poor lighting being received by three boys his own age, had been kidnapped that was certain, but who, because and most disturbing because they did not hide Their faces, had seen enough police films to know that the kidnappers who did not hide their face, very often did not let their victims go alive, many ideas, many fears, but only a fact. He had been kidnapped by two boys his age and a girl of much smaller appearance to them, in the worst week of his life, certainly this was the opposite of improving.

\- You must be very confused, for all this -

\- You can believe that if- I try to be safe, not to let them know that I was afraid, I had to be strong, I had to be

\- Yeah ... I'm sorry, well, the school psychologist says the best way to break the ice is to introduce yourself-

\- "to introduce himself, perhaps he is crazy" - I could not believe what I Heard

-Well,- one of them said. "The first of us, his name is Brandon, but we call him Bram, because of the vampires and that thing." Brandon, the first boy, had a serious, haughty look, Of a very good black hairstyle, as well as perfectly ironed dark clothes, his pale skin and elegant bearing gave him a vampiric look - "Lucy, she would go crazy if she knew him" - thought - Now the second one, her name is Ammy, is the The most brilliant of our class, although sometimes some things she says does not make sense to normal humans. The second, she was a short girl according to his appearance Lincoln could deduce that he would be between seven and nine years old, with long blond hair that She reached the waist, with eyes as large and a big smile that draws her face, she wore a beautiful dress of celestial appearance quite expensive, he knew because that garment had seen in one of the magazine of his older sister Le Nor, while this one spoke to him of how great it would be to be in a parade of Paris to see garments like that- "For some reason, the more I look at it the more I think about Lola" - he said in his thoughts while he gave a small smile - My turn my name is Daniel, but here the boys tell me Dan or D, as you like- The last one, a boy with an abundant brown hair appeared before him, was wearing light clothes, a shirt with a print that time was ordered To remove, some shorts with abundant pockets, undoubtedly the leader, although his voice inspired confidence, was still the fact that they had been kidnapped - It's a pleasure to meet you Lincoln Loud - he extended his hand in greeting, a Absurd that he was not long in realizing- Forgiveness forget, that, you know-

They had entered into confidence, that was an accomplishment, perhaps it was now when he could ask for an explanation of what was happening, filling himself with courage he did.

\- Because, I'm here, because I was kidnapped-

\- We did not, …. Well maybe if it sounds like that, "Dan quickly responded.

\- They knocked me out, tied me up and blindfolded me, I think if they kidnapped me!

-The thing is, when we caught you in Royal Woods, you got mad and you did, Bum, Fiu, Zas, with the Hands and legs, then just do Pum, your head hit the frame of the door of D's brother's car and you went to sleep-

Lincoln could not believe anything of that, was this real, the girl's gestures did not leave him alone, not the gloomy silence of the vampire boy, let alone the permanent smile they called D. He had to take a long breath before Continue searching for answers

\- Because I was "brought" from Royal Woods then, I'm just an eleven year old boy, if they plan to ask for a ransom, I very much doubt that my family of more than a dollar for me-

\- Well, ... we brought you to talk better with you about a proposal I have for you-

-Normal people do not tie others to talk,-Lincoln said sarcastically.

\- It was necessary - said the vampire boy, his voice was as deep and serious as his appearance - We had to do it if we told you where we came from you would most likely deny yourself -

"Where I am" was the question that arose within him, he did not believe in coincidences, but if the answer to the question he was asking was the one he thought, he would not know if he laughed or cried because of the terrible joke that played him life.

\- Whe .. Where, where am I? - I ask afraid of the answer

-In Hazeltucky, little tinny bunny." The little blonde tugged at one cheek as she answered with absolute joy.

\- Ha ... Hazeltucky! - The little one gave a desperate and deep cry, only to later lose consciousness slowly - No ... Hazel ... no again-

Hazeltucky, the sister city of Royal Woods, had always been a source of trouble for the poor boy, from the fecal incident last summer, the defeat of the squirrels and their family exile, to the last great stumble in that damned city , The loudest yard as the sports commentators called it when referring to the big bootie that led to Royal Woods losing the final last season, Hazeltucky had shown that nothing good came of him. In his unconsciousness, it did not take him long to return to that ocean of memories in his mind, floating on the waves, he thought about the coincidences of life, how he had become his slave, another piece of his morbid game, how All coincidences had led to this situation

Navigating through his memory he could find the memories of the night of that disgusting day, memories that for some reason he had decided to forget. He could remember having heard the voice of Clyde, his best friend, who answered him with a profoundly atypical grief in the

-I can not believe Lincoln, maybe ... maybe it's just a misunderstanding, like that time with ties.-He always seemed curious as the boy he'd known six years ago understood better than anyone, even more than his own sisters.

-No Clyde, if you were serious, I never heard you use that serious tone of voice to my dad-

\- But they can not separate Lynn from the family, it is not fair, ... Did you tell Lori maybe she can help you?

\- I doubt it much brother, she is still angry with me like the rest of the girls-

\- There must be a solution you're Lincoln Loud man with the plan, what's the plan? - I ask from the communicator.

\- I have a Clyde plan, but ... I do not think you would like to hear it

An absolute silence flooded the boy's room with white hair. Clyde did not ask questions, if his brother was so determined to execute his plan would not stop him, could hear from the other side as he left the room, only sigh, not down to dinner, just stayed in his bed next to the communicator waiting , Like Lincoln that all this will improve.

The white-haired boy did not hesitate, he walked straight to his parents' room, determined to tell him what he thought of all this, so focused on his goal that he did not realize it only then until it hit the biggest of his sisters that he was already On the first floor of the house.

-What the hell's the matter with you?-He could hear her, while he filled her eyes with deadly eyes. - Literally you're a stupid Lincoln, you almost make me lose my cell phone, and where the clothes I asked you to get down -

\- I, I'm sorry Lori - He replied timidly - I wanted to talk to Mom and Dad, and I did not realize, that ... -

\- I asked you excuses Lincoln Loud, I do not give a cucumber what you do or do not do only meets the damn order, "little brother" - Lori like the rest of the girls had not spoken in almost two weeks, that's why When he heard her speak so contemptuously, with so much hatred, she allowed him to deduce that perhaps that pardoned pardon was only to be filed.

-But if you're going to talk to them, you better hurry up before it's too late, we do not want to say goodbye to anyone ahead of time, do you?- He gave a slight laugh, almost a whisper, which made him very intrigued. Standing in front of the door,

\- Forward - could come from his mother, when they entered both were surprised at the visit of the child at such late hours of the night.

-Lincoln, honey, because you're awake so late,- her mother asked lovingly, while her father only managed to avoid his gaze. Taking a big breath of air, she began to talk to her parents.

\- I heard,…. Listen to everything they talked about Lynn and I-

They both looked at each other in surprise, not believing the words of their sixth child, -Lincoln, we do not ...- Her mother told her, trying to lighten up the heavy atmosphere that had been created in that marriage room

\- I know they plan to send Lynn to another city because of me, ... no, ... ..can't-

-The decision has already been made Lincoln and I and your mother have already talked, we have reached an agreement, this is the best, is not it Rita?- The woman did not respond, she preferred to avoid the look of the melancholy eyes of her little baby

-This is not the best thing for Lynn!-He could not contain his frustration at his father's cynical response, for the first time in his life I screamed.

\- Young man, who has given you permission to raise my voice - Angrily he answered, while Rita only intent to break into tears

-You know ... you know Lynn! She's your daughter and they know that she always gives one hundred for all her sports, even if that means crushing anyone who gets in her way, if you send her to Another city whatever, she will never be able to find a team in which to play-incredulous Patriarch Loud rose from the edge of the bed.

-No one will ever want to play alongside the person who in the past caused them as much pain as their rival, they will return .. they will become an outcast in their own teams-

"There's Lincoln where you want to go."

\- My point is, that Lynn is a rooster, a squirrel and a hawk, they can not snatch who she really is, ... That's why ... that ... I want to go live with Uncle Leonard, I think it's the best, ... for all- He felt his body pressing against a tortuous penalty, as if voluntarily left behind everything he loved , As the cries of his mother caused him the greatest pain he had felt in his life.

\- Lincoln, you're sure of what you say. You know that you may not see your friends again. He knew it, it hurt to leave Rusty, Liam, Zack, Clyde and Ronnie Ann behind. The only girl who could cause him two emotions so opposite and wonderful at the same time.

\- You will not be able to return to this house for a good time - The house was old and a monument to neglect, but still it wanted it, all his memories were here, all that he was was in those walls

\- You will not be able to see your sisters again, and as few times as you can they may not be enough. Leaving your family behind was a hard decision that never took the time to meditate, although deep down I knew I would never be ready to Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily, along with Ronnie Ann they were the joy of their lives, eleven girls to whom he had taken happiness

-Yes, Daddy, and I agree with everything.- He had a hard time saying those words, had trouble accepting that by his own decision he left everything behind, abandoning all the people he loved for his own sake. His mother hugged him, kept crying, his mouth could only hear as he repeated that he loved him in so many different ways. He loved her, loved them all, but this was the best. Best for all

-Boy Loud, wake up!-Earth called Lincoln Loud. It was the voice of that brown-haired boy, he could hear it calling him, freeing him from the storm of pain in which his mind had submerged him.

When he woke up he could hear the words of relief from the other two boys, he was no longer bound, that was something he could instantly feel, his head still spinning but he had enough strength to recover. "Hey, you're fine, it's not normal for a boy of our age to faint so easily," said the dark boy.

\- Do not worry, this is something common for me, things happen to me worse at home. - The three looked at each other confused trying to decipher what the white-haired boy wanted to tell them.

\- Hey Lincoln ... we are sorry…. For everything- I just managed to respond with a smile

\- You know, we have not been so clear with you about what we want -

\- I guess it has to do with what happened in the final of the football season - asked Lincoln

-That's not wrong,- Bram answered. -But at the same time you do too,- Ammy added.

\- Well ... the point is that we are also a soccer team, not that soccer, do not get confused, we play soccer-

\- Futbol Soccer ... - I whisper the child with a little joy.

\- Exactly, soccer, when the boys of the school began to share your video, we saw that you had ... ..goeno ... Talent ... ..- Talent a word that I never expect to hear from anyone, a word that encompassed so much in his life by its mere lack, as by all the problems that brought him, the case of the trophy, the family concert, the final Of the season, because now that same lack was so important for some strangers - When I saw you run, I knew that I wanted you to play on our team, ... ..so you were the last hope we had to save our team, ... our family -

-"Family ..." -he whispered.

\- We have stayed together in this old shed we call club, the last five years of our life, even if we were in separate rooms, we knew that we would always meet here to train after school, but now the school wants to close the team, That's why we need you and your talent

\- You're wrong I'm not a sportsman, I have no talent for that, or anything at all, maybe I do not know what you really expect from me- He answered sharply

\- Lincoln we just need you to play a game with us, that's what we want-

\- I can not do it ,…. I'm sorry. -He hurriedly got up from the mat and headed for the exit, Bram and Ammy tried to stop him, but Dan would not let them. It was not difficult to find the direction of the knob, determined to leave that lunatic den and return to his problematic life opened the door, everything was over or at least that I hoped

-It's a shame you're leaving your friend behind,-Dan told him in a completely muffled voice. Lincoln could not understand what it meant until he turned to look at it. Dan had in his hand Bum Bum an old rabbit that had been inherited from his elder sisters, the only memory of the love of his whole family that he wanted to lead to his new life in Huntington Oaks, the reason why he returned to royal Woods, Where he would be kidnapped by this gang of lunatics.

\- This toy should mean a lot to you, right? - The white-haired boy did not respond

\- I can not let my family destroy Lincoln, even if that means making you play that game. - The boy full of fury only managed to close his fists as hard as he could

\- Play this game with us, and when you finish, I'll give you back your toy, neglect or misbehave, and, well ... I do not think I have to tell you what will happen-

\- Because you are so determined that I play - I wondered the boy with white hair

\- Because I do not want to lose my family, my friends who have become my brothers, I do not want to lose all those moments that we spend here together, because I can feel that inside you there are people that you do not want to lose, this toy is test Of it, maybe I can not explain you as I know, because I do not know, ... But there is something that, yes, I can tell you and is that when you are running on that field you will understand better than anyone.

…..

He could not concentrate. He had almost completely forgotten the doctor's request. In the emptiness of his thoughts only the slight trace of that white star he had let out was drawn.

"Rita?" Feinstein asked. "Rita ... Is everything okay?" The woman did not answer. With the look absorbed in that familiar photo that adorned the office seemed to ignore everything around. Intrigued the dentist took her shoulder, hoping so, to wake her from her trance.

-Doc..doctor ... I say Doctor, I'm sorry ... the gloves really ... I'm very sorry, I was- I exclaim afraid. He had lost track of time, ignored his direct boss's order and wasted valuable time during a consultation.

But strangely the old man was not angry. With a slight regret, he watched as his assistant clumsily rummaged through the drawers in a pair of medical gloves.

\- Rita - Stopped the doctor - It's ok Rita, I already have the gloves -

\- Doctor ... I ... -

\- I was looking for you because the mail arrived ... a letter for you-

The sender was not at all unknown to Mrs. Loud.

-Lhover ...- I whisper, remembering the day I met him. A tall, brown-skinned doctor with an imposing voice, I take care of his only male when he falls victim to exhaustion when he returns from the family trip of the Rascatrasero camp.

-Maybe ... maybe I've never been such a good mother to him ...-He whispered to himself again. Inside was a document that showed an invitation to participate in the program of vacancies for the medical school of the Children's Hospital of New York. He could remember talking about it with Lynn, it seemed to him a good idea at the time, to look for a better future away from Royal Woods. But this soon would become an idea of the one that would resign, even sending the document and asking the favor to the Doctor Lhover, did not feel able to leave his family.

\- A wonderful husband, ten beautiful daughters and ... ..-

-New York- said Dr. Feinstein, -it's certainly a golden opportunity.-

\- Yes ... if you are a doctor, I think ... - He could not continue, the characteristic tinkle of his cell was stealing his attention.

\- "You have a new message. Of Lincoln Loud "- exclaimed the device with its robotic voice. With anguish drawn on his face, he read the message, allowing himself to let out a few tears. The white-draped old man did not seem to understand the situation, but his common sense screamed that silence was the best option.

\- I ... I'm sorry doctor ... I have to go apologize. - He excused his voice choked. An excuse that the doctor would not give the time to debate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Many thanks all the readers of this fic, from the bottom of my heart I can not find the words to thank them for the great support they gave me with their comments. I know this is perhaps trite but for all of us who write fics see his comments is that which truly fills us, I will be honest I was afraid to publish this chapter I felt the expectation of all of you as readers, the joy of being liked and The fear of disappointment so it took me a little longer than expected to find the exact point where I feel satisfied, I hope you like it. So I just have to say thank you for everything, again, maybe I can never say enough but thanks for all your support is the biggest motivation I can receive**

…

 **The game**

She allowed herself to look in the dressing room mirror one last time before leaving, the image I saw was not her own, I did not see in her the white-haired loser, only a normal boy, a black-haired boy wearing the Blue uniform of the equipment for which it was forced to play, although those provident teeth could not be hidden, a little makeup could fix those freckles that so characterized the members of his family, now it was no longer Lincoln Loud, asked to be called Luke a name that had always fascinated him and all his sisters.

-Lincoln ... I say ... Luke, it's time, my friend, "the brown boy said.

-Okay, I suppose ...- he answered in despair as he slowly emerged from the locker room of this not so imposing school, a small sigh allowed him to fill himself with courage to go out into the field to face his fate.

That day, in spite of the imminent arrival of winter, an unequaled sun radiated over that old field, the stands were ready, the public of the invited team crowded its side of the platform with an euphoria without equal, he seemed to recognize some faces, le Seemed to recognize some voices, perhaps it was only his imagination because of the nerves he thought, for his part the one of the hosts shone poorly by the absence of public, only a small group of students showed their support to them.

\- You look good in the uniform, "Luke" - said the little girl while winking, she also wore a uniform just like him. It was easy to deduce that he was part of the team just like D, what he could not answer was if his age was the correct way to measure himself alongside boys his age.

-Did not you ever see a girl in a Loud uniform?-As she turned, pulling away her gaze as a child, she could see him, the one called Bram also wearing the team's tracksuit and giving him an unfriendly look.

\- I ... well ... yes ... I mean ... are you going to play too? -The three boys looked at each other for a moment, just to break into a friendly laugh.

\- You're all a comedian. "Luke", .. come on it's party time - with confidence brown hair pushed him, while showing his other two friends a big smile.

\- Wait ..., I still, ... I say the rest of the team -

-They ... those guys just come in the days that there's game to not disapprove of the course,- I replied pointing to an uneasy tumult of boys of similar age who were preparing in the field.

\- I guess that's fine, but I still do not know what I'm going to do ... ..D, tell me what I'm going to do on the field, ... D you're listening to me! "The boy turned to Lincoln, looked him straight in the eye and Told him

-You just have to run, my friend, you just have to run.- She could feel that warm sensation in his eyes again, the same feeling she had when she heard him speak for the first time. It filled him with confidence of a determination he could not explain, but in contrast to the sense of his words that gave him an infinite confusion.

-But if I do not get it, Dan, I'm not somebody athletic, I can throw it all away,- he reproached.

\- I know that you will do well Lincoln, I know that within you there is a wonderful potential, besides you have something that motivates you so that you can continue running. Right? "He replied as he put his hands on her shoulders

\- I ... I still do not understand Dan, I do not know what you're talking about, I do not know why it's worth going through a ridiculous field, it's like the third time you say it-

\- You do not have to understand it because it's metaphorical duh, you know ... When you are in the field you will understand -he replied, looking straight into his eyes again

-A ... .. D? - I ask, interrupting the little blonde

\- Yes Ammy ?, what happens .. - He replied without taking his eyes off Lincoln

-Who are we supposed to ... with whom are we supposed to play today?- He answered in a gasping voice.

\- Against The Green Zombie's Team from Dead Port, Why Ask? -

\- Daniel ... I do not think they are from Dead Port, "Bram replied.

It was enough to see the terror in the eyes of his friends and Luke's, to realize that things were not well, spin slowly intrigues the head. When he saw them he understood the reason for the horror. That team, which they did not want to face, at least not this situation, showed its imposing presence in the field.

His flag fluttered with the small breeze of the field, it was only after witnessing his precise and threatening departure, Lincoln could understand, it was no accident that many of the public's faces were recognizable, or that those cries and songs were familiar to the ear , In front of them were The Royal Falcon emblem team of Royal Woods, a group feared and respected equally by all, not only for its ferocity in the field, also for having risen like three champion of the local glass, something that From her own sister's mouth they hoped to repeat this year.

They approached them at a steady pace, could recognize many of the girls who formed the team, some of them very good friends of Lynn, other companions who in the past had seen share some sport with her, the team was complete with Except for Lynn, she was not among the rest of the girls, wondering why she was missing meant going back to the events of that night, something that made her feel a deep remorse, like a slight twinge in her chest that became more Strong, he stirred a little, something that Bram could see looking at him sideways.

-I see that Hazeltucky lizards are ready for their annual beating,-said a girl with laughter and infinite arrogance. It was not difficult to recognize her, that girl with long brown hair and tired look was called Margo, next to Polly was one of the best and closest friends of Lynn, not in vain shared with her his love for more than a sports discipline, his Competitive spirit and its strange cabals.

-Margo ... we're not supposed to play against you today,- Bram said, sounding more solemn than usual, something that seemed to matter to the girl a little less than nothing.

\- As I explained to you vampire, you see ... when the captain learned of the ultimatum of the committee to his team, she moved heaven and earth so we could play against you, and so make sure that losers like you do not show their face again in any of These tournaments never-

\- Losers ... Losers ... ... because she does not show her face and tells us personally, if she is so brave ... Because she is not here Lynn Lunatica! - I shouted the little blond girl, with a sudden change of personality that I leave Impressed to Lincoln.

\- You have the big mouth to be so small Ammy, well if you want to know so much I'll tell you, just for sporty courtesy. Sometime during this week some idiot broke his heart and his brother's idiot made him punished, that's why he is not here, but do not worry today will have his classic beating Royal Woods.-

A "good luck" melodic and sarcastic was the last thing I give before retiring, but when I do, I watch, that boy with black hair became known, approached him, having his face a short distance I exclaim.

\- You ... You, who are you? - The pelbler did not know to answer, the words fled his ideas, while the nerves began to take control of his being.

-It's Luke, our new player,-D cut in, grinning.

\- New player, Ha! Good luck trying to let that weaken support the duration of the game-

Bram took the shoulder of the little girl, who clenched her fist with her whole fist to shut the arrogant girl's mouth.

\- One last thing, we know they need only a draw to be able to keep their team ... so we will score a goal and we will watch as their team bleeds trying to tame us throughout the game.- These words followed the laughter of the rest of the Girls who celebrated the girl's words. As the trio got back together, to see how they adapted their strategy to this change, although they spoke loud enough for him to hear it at close range it did not interest him, right now he felt annoyed, uncomfortable, embarrassed and anxious, did not want to be In that field, now and never, the words of chicha had affected him in a way that even he could not understand

"An idiot and a fool," he thought. Two adjectives that described it perfectly. They described Lincoln Loud perfectly.

\- Hey Luke - Dan said pulling him out of his thoughts - Talk to the guys we will keep the strategy-

\- I suppose ... I, I just want to end this-

\- Hey friend - He said as he took his shoulder - Do not worry about anything, we covered you, I know those girls are rude but we will not let them easy - A sigh was the answer of the peliblanco disguised as he took his hand away from his shoulder of the boy. No matter what he said, he was terrified, those girls were animals, many of them almost as savage as his sister, and that as she would have no contemplations with him or anyone - "Although it is the best thought", if some Of which they might be informed of their identity could be given as a dead man.

Already in the field the loudspeakers sounded to the maximum volume a familiar voice gave the first words before the game

\- Friends and friends who are fans of youth sports, we welcome you to the opening game of the winter tournament of the youth soccer league, today we are waiting for a classic The Hazeltucky's Raptors against The silver Flacon's of Royal Woods, hopefully the raptors Learn from their mistakes of the past or this year will not see the local tournament. What do you think Pep-

-That I should not get out of bed today,- the black-haired man replied in the cockpit.

-Hahaha. Very funny Pep. And the start whistle sounds, Hazeltucky goes ahead with everything, it shows they are ready to win!

Hazeltucky advanced with D in possession of the ball, denying that he had talent was absurd, only with a couple of moves could fool a forward and some laterals

\- It takes Bram- I shout it while giving him a pass that received perfectly, this forwarded what it could until arriving at a blockade of the defense, forcing it to give a pass back that would be received by another of his companions, this treatment to advance but Margo Would show him the reason for his title as second-inning, snatching the ball and over to each player. Lincoln tried to stop her just to get a push from her. Ahmy's pass was close to the goal, the defense seemed to have failed, it was then that the girl took the opportunity to throw a direct shot to the goal, but this would fail, with a jump Ammy the small blonde hair stopped him in the air.

-Maybe not today, silly,- he said as he slapped his tongue out.

\- The next will be a dwarven goal.

With a single kick Ammy gave a long pass to Bram, this one received him as perfectly as the first time.

-D, Luke, go ahead!-

-It's time to win Lincoln,- she told him as she ran to his side. Looking for an opening D could receive the pass chained one of his teammates, the offense of Margo and the girls forced them to separate, the peliblanco did not realize how close it was near the goal something that D saw as an opportunity, I throw The ball low enough to stop him, but it was then when it happened, no matter how simple the pass was unable to receive it, he lost the ball that was caught by one of the girls of Royal Woods, they advanced without compassion, although being stopped by Amy's players now seemed to think the job was done and acted more defensively, just waiting for the ref to blow the final whistle. The girls laughed at the boy as well as the Royal Woods tribune, it was obvious that he was a terrible player, he had warned Dan but he was still focused on trying to give the ball when he had the opportunity.

-Hey Luke, the game is not over yet!-Bram shouted.

-They really want to keep trying, why?- He thought.

\- Luke, remember your motivation to run in this small field! - I shouted D, something that Lincoln took very badly, did not understand what he was saying, for him the mere formation of those words seemed absurd, because it was worth it. It's worth a visit to a stupid camp, as I might know how I might discover it. He only wanted this to end, he had received many blows, many insults, he felt his limit both physical and mental were close, with every mistake, new words, new appeals came to him, perhaps he could not see them say it, but his ears could not Deceive him

Hazeltucky regrouped to make the score 3 - 0 after a corner kick that was nicely executed by Royal Woods. Lincoln had a good opportunity to score but, as he was set up by a counterattack, Lincoln were given a chance to change things around. I left the field. He had the ball was his moment of talking D, but something happened that he could not explain, something he could not understand, she was in front of him.

Her beautiful brown hair waved with the breeze of the field, she looked radiant in her crimson uniform, she was real, she wondered, even if she felt real, that was not logical, it was impossible for her sister to be in that field, but to respond to His heart throbbing in front of that cluster of emotions.

-Ly..Lynn?- He asked, his voice ragged as he struggled to keep from crying.

\- Lincoln ... - He answered without looking up, his heart beat a hundred by one, there were so many things I wanted to say, so many things I wanted to explain or maybe just maybe hug her and never separate from her.

-Lincoln …-he repeated, looking up. It was then that he could see his face, covered with an infinite anger, palpable contempt and absolute repugnance.

His legs trembled, his strength seemed to leave him, while small tears struggled to moisten his eyes I felt the pain I tried so hard to avoid these last days, As deep, as sharp, as if an anaconda was, felt like compresses his lungs And his heart, it would not take long for his legs to finish betraying him by dropping him on his knees in front of the chestnut.

\- You're pathetic, you disgust Lincoln Loud, you should have been a man and have finished with everything last night when you had the cowardly opportunity - those words were enough for his body to stay on the field, holding his hands could see the falling of his tears , In a cry that his breath could not express

Confused Margo looked at him, did not understand, nor was interested in doing so, but it was an opportunity that would not be missed, took the ball and advanced to the goal.

-Di, do something please !- I shouted the blonde, while one by one Margo surpassed each player, while Lincoln still could not get up completely.

-It's okay, the ... he's fine, Ammy,-he said in a trembling voice as Margo moved closer to the goal line over past defenses. -He's getting up, and ...-

\- It's just a boy D, he has no idea what you want from him, please help him-

Margo's goal did not seem to get him out of the trance induced by the words of the blonde, the boy Loud was still on the floor on his knees supported by both arms

\- Damn D you are a, a ... - He did not finish his sentence because he ran at full speed to the child, when he arrived he saw him cry in silence, he approached slowly while from the corner Bram ran as fast as he could to them.

-Lincoln, ... Lincoln is all right, you do not have to do it- he put his hand on his shoulder trying to calm it, but the boy was beside himself, confused, he shook the girl's hand causing her to fall beside him, both teams, and Even the commentators gasped at the surprise, that seemed to wake him, only to be received by a dozen looks. From the confusion in Dan's face, the rage in Bram's and the pain from Ammy's fall, he could not stand it, he could not do it any more, he got up as fast as he could and ran to the dressing room minutes before it sounded The half-time beep.

-0-

He cried as much as he could, he did not want to restrain himself, he was crouched in a corner, he had left his wig behind, and the tears that gushed from his cheeks dilute the makeup that hid his freckles. Every time between sobs he wondered if this was real, if all this was just a damn nightmare, he had lost everything in just a few days, there was nothing but a huge void that the pain was trying to fill, his breathing became Weak his body could not cry anymore, even if he wanted to, even if he needed it, in the end he was just a boy, he was only eleven, as he was supposed to deal with all this, he hugged his knees as hard as he could, Trying to forget, trying not to feel.

-Lynn, I was right I should have finished with all this last night. I'm a coward! I'm not good at that,- he told himself with difficulty, his voice raspy with constant crying.

-No ... you're not Lincoln,-Dan told him.

\- If I am, I'm a fucking coward and a loser!

Dan gave a sigh before taking out an orange bottle with pills from his locker.

\- My mother used to take them, always two before bed, one to forget another to dream said - When he looked up he could recognize them, describe how he felt when he took them from his uncle's room made him ill, Dan knew what it contained, An explanation or any excuse was unnecessary in front of him.

\- One day, she decided that she no longer wanted to forget, ... but she would not stop dreaming-

She did not want to look at him, she could imagine his face, just as he felt as he remembered the past, pressed his legs more tightly, soothing him, making him feel safe.

\- When I found these ... things ..., inside your backpack, I realized that you did not want to remember either and maybe at the time you just wanted to dream-

The words of brown hair were so correct, so true, last night in his new house I tried, but he did not have the courage to make it concrete, he just cried until he fell asleep.

\- But you're still here Lincoln, ... even inside you feel that there's something worth running ... I say live, that's why I found out about watching you run into the game, I ... maybe I was wrong - El Peliblanco did not respond.

\- I know I have no right to try to advise you of something that is not my concern, but my friend if you feel that there is something because running in this field we call life, hold on to it, please ... .- He said while offering his Toy back.

\- Take it, you can go if you want, by the way ... thank you very much for trying siquiera- A light and melancholy step was heading to leave the room, it was there when he could feel it that warmth offered by his words, that confidence that offered a stranger Without even saying it, he was leaving and next to those words that rumbled with a meaning as real as the pain he felt.

\- I abandoned them - Dan stopped his march at hearing his words

-Abandone all my sisters, for ... for ... for trying to feel better about myself, for wanting things to be like before

-Lincoln ... -

-That night when they said they would take my sister away from the family, I felt like the biggest idiot in the world, ... She did not deserve it, she had not done anything wrong, I did, I always did things wrong, Lynn, the girls, everyone would be happier if I was not, I just wanted them to know how much I love them, I ... I love them ... I could not let them pay for me ... even ... even if I had to break my promise ... - Between the tears and the pain he could remember, that scene I erase from his memory.

-0-

-I suppose I'll have to have a plan for this,- she told herself as she walked into her room. Slowly she turned the knob, opening it she could see her sitting on her bed, her head down and a ball in her hands.

-Tell me it's a joke,- he said, his voice cold and monotonous.

-Ly ... .Lynn,- I stammered, trying to assimilate the scene.

-Tell me it's a fucking joke, Lincoln, tell me Lori is lying. Please tell me.-She continued, abandoning the coldness of her words to burn him with an ardent, growing fury.

-No,no, it is not-the boy did not know what to answer, his words as his body faltered at the words of the child.

-You promised me!- He shouted furiously as he threw the first thing in his hands as he tried to contain his pain, his disappointment.

-Lynn, it's not like that.-Nervously, I try to answer him by failing ridiculously.

\- Last night, ... I mean last night for you! What did it mean! - Respond! - Tears fell from his face, his perfidious eyes tried to find answers in nothingness, pain blinded her and anger angered her. Consumed

-Lynn .. I ... is not what you think.- He wanted her to understand, for her to understand the reasons for his decision, but there was no way, not in front of her.

\- That it is not what I think, that is not what I think, You think that I am stupid Lincoln!-

I reproach to him, while with fury it struck the wall of the door frame, the boy's face was filled with an absolute terror .

\- What you promised me ... for you I mean nothing, right ?, I never mean anything, ... You just waited for the precise moment to leave me, To abandon us - How much truth was there in those words, said by his mouth and written by his heart, while the pain took control of his being, cascades of tears crossed his face, he allowed himself to break In front of the boy.

\- It was the best Lynn, was the best for all ... Dad was going to ... - He said awkwardly to justify his actions.

\- It was the best for you stupid child! - I shout as I threw another object to him - You are a selfish one, a traitor! A liar! This house would have been better if you had not been born Lincoln Loud This Last he shouted as much as he could, a cry that seemed to release her, a cry that seemed to tell him what he always felt but never had the courage to reveal. For his part the boy still could not assimilate it, felt like something inside of his being shattered, wanted to cry, his heart demanded it, but his mind would not allow it, he wanted to think that none of this was real, that this absurd irony did not Could happen, he still could not afford to accept this reality

Lynn. Lynn, I'm sorry ... "He hurried over to her, trying to grab her in the back, trying to stop her

\- Let go! - a blow to the face I accompany this furious cry, a particularly violent punch that made the boy fall to the ground - Do not you dare touch me again, do not you dare to approach my or the girls again, since Now Lincoln has died for us. "It was then that he could see them, almost all his sisters standing in their doors, their faces drew a look of pain, disgust, disappointment, none said anything, no one wanted to help him, no one wanted to see him She did not want to do it, she did not want to leave like that, not with all of them hating him "Get out, get out, get out!" Three screams that took him out of his Illusion, that killed their hopes that everything was unreal. He awkwardly got up from the ground, sobbing to the first floor, no one said anything, nobody wanted to do it, no one wanted to see him. Between tears and lamentations, I arrived at the sofa, felt more dead than alive, more unreal than concrete, curled up as much as possible with an old towel, trying to wake up from this nightmare.

\- Literally I told you imbecile, you were late ... to think that you only had to fulfill a promise ... that typical of you - Said a voice muffled that barely could recognize as that of his older sister Lori, she held in her hands that failed Family photo that was taken on the anniversary of their parents.

\- That you enjoy your new life in that idiot city, because we will enjoy ours without your presence - With an absolute disdain I throw that picture to the boy, this one took it, to look at it made him feel it made him feel the biggest idiot in the world, The worst brother in history, made him feel that he was worthless. That night he cried on the couch until he fell asleep, no one came to comfort him, nobody went to tell him that things would be fine, that everything would improve. That night I experienced absolute solitude, pain and guilt were his guests, while the tears and tears the snacks of this pitiful slumber.

\- It's all my fault! I just wanted ... I wanted the best for them, ... I was never the best for Lynn, or for girls, or for anyone ... I ... Perhaps I should never have existed. - I accept his words as an absolute truth, as they huddled on their knees trying to imagine that the mute around them did not exist. He longed to cry, but his body did not allow what he felt could not be represented with a cry, he was alone had to accept, from now on and forever would be alone. Fate had played his best card and had taken him out of the game and beat him up. But no one can determine his design nor the logic of this, fate had put a chance in front of the white-haired boy, he did not know, unless he could feel it, the warmth of arms that closed the circumference of his thin body , Followed by another that although smaller as delicate towards the same and a hand that rested on its head gently. When he opened his eyes, he could see what was going on, those boys who, for him, were strangers around him in a group hug, could feel Dan's grip, Ammy's light crying and the fluttering of his Bram's hair, somehow all They had managed to hear the whole story told by the kid.

\- Hey Lincoln - Dan said with a big smile - You are not alone, we are with you -

-I know we're strangers to you, but let us be by your side, let us be your family at least for this game,-Bram said in a more calm and paternal tone.

-And we'll never, ever, even abandon you. We'll help you get together with your sisters, clean your name and make them understand how much you love them- said the little blonde between laughter and crying combined

-Boys…. I ... I do not know what to say .. I-

\- Hey Lincoln - Dan interrupted - You still love them, your sisters - The boy just nodded

-Then get up, it's time for you to find out why it's so important for you to run in this life-

\- I ... - I try to think, I try to reason, but nothing made sense, that which had no reason, I just had to - I ... I'll do it, I'll run. "The three boys jumped for joy, quickly put on their wig and some makeup. With determination they left the field to face the last quarter of the second half, for their fortune Margo had fulfilled his word had exhausted the entire team, maintaining that 1-0 that made him feel so sure, so superior. With a little time out the four could rejoin the game after a little explanation to the referee. The beep resumed the game, Margo gave a pass to Dan in the form of a challenge, an opportunity that would not disapprove, chaining the shots made him reach the pelly.

\- "Because it is worth running" - thought the boy Loud - "That is what motivates me" - two girls ran the child with intent to snatch the ball, but he did not seem to care he still did not move. "A reason to run" - within seconds of approaching he could hear Dan's voice in a loud scream-

\- They are your field, my friend, they all make up your field!

A revelation came to her head just before the sweep of the two players, jumping with the ball did the impossible before the astonished looks of the girls, while her mind a single answer appeared

\- "It's true I do not have a reason to run" - A big smile on his face, he had found the answer - I have, ten reasons why to run in this field! - I scream as loud as his lungs. Allowed, while with a single mastery advanced with the ball with only one goal in mind - I must run, I have to do-

\- By the laughter of Lily - elusive to the first side

\- By the experiments of Lisa - elusive to second side

\- For the joy of Lana and Lola - elusive to the mid-campers

\- For the poems of Lucy - elusive to a forward

-For the jokes of Luan- elusive to the first defense

-for the music of Luna-elusive to the second defense

-For the heart of Leni-Dodge the third defense

\- For the spirit of Lori - Avoiding the fourth defense

Margo furiously ran to him, the boy's speed and control was impressive, he could reach it with great effort taking his body to the top, Lincoln could see it, but that would not stop him

-For Lynn ... Because I promised him- With a gust of wind exceeded the chestnut left, stunned by such an impossible act, and at the goal Dan was waiting on his right, this only had nod to him Boy gave Him the pass.

-Don't think you're going to score damn lizard! - I shout the goalkeeper

-Chica in this ball, are the motivation of a boy who decided to continue living. For love, of course. I'm going to score. - Prepared to shoot a yellow shine all around her, Margo tried to reach the goal to stop the shot but his body did not allow it, - This is for my family! Defeated Comet! - With a shout his shot like a golden burst went to the goal, she tried to stop it, but the power was too much, it was giving way little by little until the inevitable happened - Goal, of Hazeltucky - shouted the Commentator in the Cockpit The silence of Royal Woods was colossal like that of the players of Hazeltucky.

-We empathize, we draw seriously ..- said doubtfully the brown boy

-I can not ... I can not believe we tie up,-Amy said, crying over Bram's chest.

-In the end D was right about the boy- replied the dark player

-Empataron ... .. is impossible .. this .. no, I do not think he likes the captain- Margo said that he was still on the floor exhausted.

-That's what I did ... hah ... I can not believe it,-said the white pelican.

-Hey Luke, ..- the boy turned around to see that kid who had kidnapped him holding his hand, with a big smile and a few small tears in the eye.

-Thanks for everything, Lu .., Lincoln- the peliblanco answered the greeting taking advantage of the carelessness to give him a big hug- Thanks to you Daniel - then he could feel as two more joined the group embrace, at that moment could truly feel it He could feel it, this was his family his real new family, one that gave him hope that things could improve that a future for as far as it could be to reunite with his sisters, he knew that perhaps they were better without him but Nothing prevented him from missing them and still loved them as much as the first day he saw them as a baby, nothing prevented him from running the field for them.

The boy decided to stay in the team, something that the rest celebrated, there was still much to do, was determined not to abandon them, would be for them whenever they needed so have to live a life like Luke, and the boys knew that's why they swore To help them keep their promise, it would not matter how hard it was. Lincoln Loud would recover his sisters' lives, cleanse his surname, and triumphantly return home. That evening the evening brought the closure to a fascinating day away, he knew that this was only the beginning of his journey, but he did not hesitate, he did not fear, he had ten reasons not to surrender today and never

…

 **message hidden after credits, will not be Thanos, nor Stan Lee, but if a few warnings, first of all that great acceptance of the genre of fantastic sport to give a little girl to the matter, second I will speed up the publication of the cap 5 to deal with Lisa Loud, and finally for the development of the concept and philosophy that Dan handles I was reading some novels of the genre to inspire me, especially The Simeone effect, which defends the personality of brown hair very well, well that's all thanks For reading this part if they have some anime or sport manga that they think can inspire me recommend it, if they have any idea for any technique do not cut, without more than saying thanks, to everyone**


End file.
